Blitz Dragonoid
|first = Genesis |voiced by = Jason Deline |power = }} is a Bakugan and the evolved form of Lumino Dragonoid. He is Dan's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved into Titanium Dragonoid. His official Battle Gear is Axator Gear. Information Bakugan.com Blitz Dragonoid fires out laser beams from his top horn to deactivate his enemy's special abilities. His wings wrap around his body to deflect fireballs. Being one of the strongest Bakugan, he knocks out the opposition by wielding his strong forked tail. When it's time for battle, his battle cry is heard from miles away. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Blitz Dragonoid evolved from Lumino Dragonoid after defeating Dragonoid Colossus due to Dragonoid Colossus forcing him to evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. During the battle against Lumino Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus, Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. After Lumino Dragonoid defeats him Dragonoid Colossus talks about the Bakugan and there was a shadow of Blitz Dragonoid and a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan.Genesis'' He battled an army of Gundalian Bakugan alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, and Akwimos and they defeated them with ease. Also he combined with Dragonoid Colossus.Infiltrated He battled Dharak Colossus first and after defeating Dharak's extra armor, went for Dharak himself. Even though Dharak used AirKor to take out Jakalier and Axator Gear, Dragonoid Colossus gave Dan and Drago an Ability Card called Spire Dragon. Drago then used it to defeat Dharak. However, he and Dan are put in jail by a hypnotized Jake.True Evolution Dan and himself were trapped in a Gundalia Prison by Jake and at the end of the episode Dan and himself fainted due to Kazarina.Redemption He appeared in Kazarina's Lab in a tube unable to move or to do anything. Also Kazarina was examining Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code and said to Emperor Barodius it is nearly like Dharak's DNA Code.Jake's Last Stand Kazarina fused his DNA with Dharak's and it forced Dharak to evolve into Phantom Dharak.Final Strike He was saved by Coredem by breaking through the tube in Kazarina's Lab. Also he battled Lumagrowl alongside Aranaut and Coredem but failed.Dream Escape He battled Lumagrowl, Krakix, Strikeflier and Lythirus alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Aranaut, Hawktor, Awkimos, Linehalt, and Coredem. He also got mad when they used Drago for his dirty work and then he defeat Strikeflier, Lythirus and Krakix using only one ability "Spire Dragon". When they were defeated he then retreat and go back to Neathia alongside Dargonoid colossus, Ren, Linehalt, Dan, Shun, Hawktor, Akwimos, Marucho, Coredem, and Jake.Gundalian Showdown He battled Strikeflier and his Battle Gear (Battle Turbine) and there was no outcome. He is later very surprised that Phantom Dharak defeated all the Castle Knights in one attack.Broken Spell He battled Phantom Dharak, Strikeflier, Lythirus and other Gundalian Bakugan alongside Rubanoid, Phosphos, Plitheon, Raptorix, Contestir, Akwimos, Hawktor, Coredem, Linehalt, and Dragonoid Colossus and was joined later by Sabator, Aranaut and Avior. Everyone was defeated by Phantom Dharak in one blow, except himself but just as when they were about to battle one-on-one, the Sacred Orb transports himself, Dan, Barodius and Dharak between dimensions, where they learned the Sacred Orb, (Code Eve) is the Mother light of all Bakugan.''Code Eve'' He and Dan listened to the Code Eve about the Bakugan's origin. It was also shown that Drago created Vestroia and Dharak created Neathia and Gundalia due to their power being to incredible so it split the dimensions. Also it is revealed that he and Dharak were destined to battle and Dan and Barodius was destined to battle and to be their partners. He then battles Phantom Dharak in a battle and despite losing the first round he ends up winning the battle due to him winning in the second and third round. Later Dharak and Barodius couldn't except their defeat and Phantom Dharak fly to The Sacred Orb only to be overwhelmed by its power and disappear in a burst of light. Code Eve then grants her power to him and it forced him to evolve into Titanium Dragonoid.Destiny Revealed Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He reappeared in flashbacks in Re-connection and End of the Line. ; Ability Cards : * Particle Buster * Dual Barnum * Blitz Reflector: '(Note: has been shown to reflect an attack, but only in ''True Evolution) * '''Blitz Wave * Blitz Explosion * Blitz Hammer * Spire Dragon:' '(Sacred Orb) * Blitz Superior Physical Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. The button on its back must be pressed in order to reveal the G Power, an extra G-power can be revealed on the inside of his upper right wing. The Pyrus version has 700+50 Gs and 890+10 Gs. The Subterra version has 800 + 50 Gs. The Ventus version has 680 Gs. Trivia *The anime ball form has three separate wings on each side, but though in Bakugan form he has 3 semi-fused wings on each side. *Blitz Dragonoid's official Battle Gear is Axator from Dragonoid Colossus. He might have been able to access all four of the Battle Gear from Dragonoid Colossus, but it was never shown. *When he used Spire Dragon for the first time, it came out of his Perfect Core Diamond almost like Neo Dragonoid's Strike Dragon. *Blitz Dragonoid lasted shorter than any other evolution of Dragonoid in the show (if Perfect Dragonoid is not counted, which lasted one episode). *In Bakugan Dimensions, Blitz Dragonoid's open ball form shows it in Battle Gear position. *His white parts of his armor look similar to a Neathian Castle Knight uniform. *This is the only form of Drago that never demonstrated any fire attacks coming out from his mouth. *In the anime, Blitz Dragonoid's ball form looks like Battalix Dragonoid. **The ball form in the anime is different that the toy. In the game, Blitz Dragonoid has four wings, all directly attached to his back, but in the anime in ball form Blitz Dragonoid has six wings instead of four, all of which are attached to his base to allow for Battle Gear. References de:Blitz Dragonoid Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:BakuDouble-Strike